Piece of Heaven
by mischief-monkey
Summary: "I love you Hayato." A fire lit in Yamamoto's eyes, the burning glow illuminating hotly as the umber orbs gazed at him. "You need to learn that you belong only to me, so I will punish you." 8059


**Title: Piece of Heaven**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: YamamotoxGokudera**

**Genre: Angst**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: OOC, shameless smut, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Piece of Heaven**

The door shut with an ominous creak, enveloping the room's occupants in blatant darkness. Only the moon's lunar glow seeping into the extravagant glass panes of the Vongola mansion, painting a perfect picture of malicious intent. Even the boisterous murmurs of the massive social gathering could not permeate the forbidding blackness. With a sharp flick of the wrist, Yamamoto secured the silveret's only escape. Chocolate brown eyes lazily, yet calculatingly roamed over the Italian's dimmed form. The pupils in the samurai's eyes dilate, the kind sepia orbs becoming inky, coffee-colored. The stoic right-hand man shifts lightly, an unremarkable movement of the feet, but enough for the trained swordsman to know that Gokudera is intimidated. Satisfied, the raven-haired guardian smirked, his eyes glazed over with blood lust.

"What do you want, baseball idiot?" No longer able to carry on the menacing aura, Gokudera breaks the silence as he levels a glare Yamamoto. "Jyuudaime needs me."

Yamamoto hardened his glare, the malevolent smirk never leaving his face. With swift, deliberate steps, the taller teen holds fast to the younger, his callused hands clutching the other's lithe neck in a vice-grip. His thumb grazing over the Storm Guardian's adam's apple, the delicate push of the opposable digit enough to cut off air from the bomber's throat.

The younger struggles in vain, the grip on his nape too strong. The leer in his grey eyes filled with wrath as he chokes, precious air cutting from his trachea. Gokudera bites his lips, muffling his weak cries for oxygen.

"You never learn, Ha-ya-to." Yamamoto uttered, his voice cheerful and light. Each syllable of the other's name emphasized with a squeeze to the neck. With a soft chuckle, Yamamoto yields his unforgiving grip, allowing the smaller teen to breathe. "I told you to stay away from Tsuna."

"Idiot." Gokudera gasps, swallowing gulps of air into his lungs. "I will never leave the Tenth!"

A sharp slap echoes in the unlit room. The explosives expert landing on the satin bed with a loud thud. His glaucous eyes wide and unblinking as tears prickle his vision, too frozen to do anything. Yamamoto stalks over him slowly, using the same hand he struck him with to cradle the silveret's pale face.

"This beautiful face." Yamamoto said, his sing song voice bright and gleeful. "Such a beautiful face turned me into a monster."

With a deep cackle, the grasp Yamamoto had on Gokudera's face tightened. Tears now flowed freely from emerald eyes, the Vongola Storm's whimpers muffled by the callused palms.

"Ne, tell me Hayato," Yamamoto started, chestnut eyes brooding. "Do you want me to kill my best friend?"

With a heavy heart, Gokudera released a watery sob, trying in vain to break away from the baseball player's grip.

"You know Tsuna is important to me." Yamamoto confessed, a frown marring his face. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have met. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even _be_ here."

The raven-haired shifted, moving his body expertly so that he's enveloping the Vongola's Right-hand Man. Their foreheads touching as the swordsman roams his hands delicately over the slender body. With a calculated thrust, he ground his clothed erection against the bomber's supple bottom. Gokudera cried harder, biting his lips to muffle his own pathetic mewls. A red blush graced his face shamelessly. The submissive action increased the swordsman's lust, a deep growl emitting from his lips.

"I don't want to kill Tsuna," Yamamoto concluded. "Stay away from him, Hayato."

"Ta…...Takeshi." Gokudera muttered softly, a whimper cracking his voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love you Hayato." A fire lit in Yamamoto's eyes, the burning glow illuminating hotly as the umber orbs gazed at him. "You need to learn that you belong only to me, so I will punish you."

The blistering orbs locked gazes with liquid virescent eyes as their lips met. Yamamoto's tongue instantly forcing it's way through Gokudera's coral lips. The lithe muscle mapping out every crevice in the other's mouth, encouraging the other in a war of teeth and lips. Too soon, Yamamoto broke the kiss, sucking in a deep breath of air. Recovering swiftly, he darts out his tongue and continue to press wet, open mouthed kisses along the silveret's jaw. Reaching the juncture between neck and shoulder, the swordsman bites down harshly, enough to break the tender skin and draw blood. He presses his palms against the frail neck with bruising force, blotching the alabaster skin with black and blue lesions.

And too soon, the Rain Guardian is reaching for more skin. Ripping the other's expensive suit beyond repair. The shiny buttons flying in every direction. Trousers are pushed down, peeled off of two perfectly long legs. Satisfied with the smaller teen's state of undress, Yamamoto wraps the elegant limbs around his waist.

"I love you Hayato."

Pulling out his erect member, he places it against the Storm Guardian's unprepared orifice. With a tender, almost loving kiss on the silveret's head, Yamamoto thrusts his dick fully. Grunting roughly as the tight, tight heat engulfs his engorged prick.

A scream rips from Gokudera's throat. Pale hands claw at the tan teen's back. The scorching pain of being entered overwhelms the bomber. The blinding agony leaves the smaller teen dizzy, his whole body quivering. But Yamamoto doesn't stop his furious thrusting, his hips snapping at different angles, abusing the other's delightful prostate. With each merciless pump, Gokudera screams louder, longer, until his voice dies out, until his larynx is raw. Shamelessly, his own budding erection begin to grow and harden. Until the bomber master himself is begging for sweet release.

"You'll never learn unless I punish you, Hayato."

Wrapping a tan hand around the other's neck, Yamamoto pushes his thumb against Gokudera's Adam's apple. The sudden cut off of air and the onslaught of unforgiving thrusts forced the Storm Guardian to orgasm. The euphoric pleasure numbing him as he convulsed, spasming into oblivion.

The swordsman continued his erratic assault on the other's entrance, seeking out his own release. The clamping on his member only increasing his pleasure. In five quick thrusts he reached his climax, he pulled his member out and spurts his release on the explosives expert. The once alabaster skin, nothing but a blank canvas, now paints an alluring picture of blood, sex, and tears. With a brightly smile, Yamamoto cradles the crying beauty into his strong arms.

"Do you understand now, Hayato." The Rain Guardian hums, rocking the other's body against his. "My angelic painting, you've turned a sincere man into a lowly demon, a dirty sinner. You are mine, I will mutilate all those who try to take you away from me."


End file.
